Optoelectronic components in which optoelectronic semiconductor chips, for example, light-emitting diode chips are arranged on flexible strip-shaped carriers, are known. Such optoelectronic components are used, for example, to make signs and for illumination. During production of such optoelectronic components, light-emitting diode chips are soldered onto carrier strips, which to this end must have a high heat resistance, which entails high costs.